miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
U2
U2 is an Irish rock band whose songs "Wire" (in "Lombard"), "Pride (In the Name of Love)" (in "The Prodigal Son", "Race Against Time" (in "Child's Play"), and "Desire" (in "Fruit of the Poison Tree") appeared in the series Miami Vice. Career U2 was formed Dublin, Ireland in 1976 by schoolmates Paul David "Bono" Hewson (lead vocals/guitar), David Howell "The Edge" Evans(guitar/keyboards/backing vocals), Adam Clayton (bass) and Larry Mullen, Jr. (drums). After winning a local talent show, the group was signed by Island Records in 1980 and began releasing albums, their debut was called Boy, followed by an international tour in 1980-81. The followup, October, was more of a spirtual album. The third album, War, was released in 1983 and featured their songs "New Years Day" and "Sunday Bloody Sunday", both of which received heavy video airplay on MTV. 1984's The Unforgettable Fire (featuring "Pride (In the Name of Love)" and "Wire") began their American chart success, reaching the Top 40. Their following tour was a success, and included an appearance at Live Aid. 1987's The Joshua Tree was a huge hit, featuring the band's first #1s, "With or Without You" and "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For" as well as "Where The Streets Have No Name", and "Race Against Time". and the tour for this album was featured in the film and album Rattle and Hum (featuring "Desire"), but Hum was received poorly by critics and fans, and the band avoided touring America to avoid the growing backlash by fans that felt their music and shows had gotten stale. In 1991 the band released Achtung Baby (featuring "Mysterious Ways") and reinvigorated the band as well as their fans, as their sound was reinvented to the then-popular Alternative Rock genre. Their Zoo TV tour from 1992-93 was a major theatrical event, and was also a hit, spawning the album Zooropa. Two more albums followed in the 1990s; Original Soundtracks 1 and Pop, but the albums did not do well, but came back in 2000 with All That You Can't Leave Behind, regarded as their third masterpiece album (with The Joshua Tree and Achtung Baby) and won six Grammys. The band was invited to perform at Super Bowl XXXVI's halftime show. Two more albums were released in the 2000s; How To Dismantle an Atomic Bomb in 2004 and No Line on the Horizon in 2009, followed by their 360 degree tour, their most successful tour in the band's history. Their success continued into the 2010s with their most recent album, Songs of Innocence and a highly successful tour, the "Innocence + Experience" tour during 2014-2015. In 2017 the band embarked on another tour to mark the 30th anniversary of their album, The Joshua Tree, then in 2018 their album ''Songs of Experience ''was released, followed by another tour. U2 were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2005, have won the most Grammys of any group in history (22) and have sold over 170 million records worldwide. The group is also known for their philanthropy for causes around the world. Category:Music performers